Many current diagnostic and therapeutic ultrasound systems provide cart-based platforms where the display screen, user interface, and control switches are confined to a cart, often in an inconvenient location for a technician. This configuration forces the technician to twist, turn or reach between the platform and a patient being examined, resulting in a poor ergonomic setup for the technician.
These and other issues have led many ultrasound platform developers to create different platform configurations in an attempt to dispose one or more components of an ultrasound system for more convenient access by the technician. For example, portable platforms or platforms that are attached to an arm which can extend from the system closer to the patient have been developed. These solutions give the technician access to closer display screens and user interfaces. Unfortunately, many times even with these platforms that can be conveniently disposed with respect to the patient, the devices are still not laid out in an ideal ergonomic manner for the technician. Further, a technician may still need access to various tools and accessories such as a gel bottle, different probe, etc., thereby propagating the poor ergonomic situation.
Another issue occurs when providing an ultrasound platform for use off of a cart or table and closer to the patient, in that it is more exposed to possible hazards such as bumping or dropping the platform. Currently, relatively little has been done to meaningfully enhance a platform's ability to withstand mechanical impacts.
Additionally, dependent on the setting where the system is being used, there may be many different fluids proximate to the patient that could damage the platform if they came in contact with the platform (e.g. blood, ultrasound gel, etc.). Unwanted fluids may also create adverse health risks because bacteria and viruses may be present. While efforts have been made to address this issue, solutions have been limited when dealing with a platform that is disposed near the patient.